


The Music In Me

by DiamondValley



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondValley/pseuds/DiamondValley
Summary: Phil takes on Martyn’s bet that he can’t learn to play the piano and gets lessons to prove him wrong. He expects a few things:- He’ll be terrible- He’ll get bored very quickly because he is terrible- Martyn will win the bet, but he’ll have tried something new and completed his new year’s resolutionWhat he doesn’t expect is the instant connection he forms with his curly-haired piano teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Was he really going to do this?

Phil sighs as his thumb hovers over the call button on his phone. The number he’s dialled is one of a piano teacher he found online, and he’s going to ask when he can start having lessons.

Why? Martyn.

It was New Year’s Day in London, the pair were hungover from the previous night’s festivities at Martyn’s place and they were chatting whilst making coffee. ‘Got any resolutions this year Phil?’

‘Nothing different from every other year, try new things, yada yada’ Phil responded, stirring the coffee whilst Martyn collected the milk. It had become an annual tradition of his to try something completely out of his comfort zone each year, with limited success. Most of them were small things like eat this type of cheese, go to the gym twice in January, but he always felt ready for a new adventure once the new year rolled around.

‘Haha, any idea on which things you’re going to try this year?’ Martyn asked, pouring milk into the coffee as Phil continued to stir.

‘Not really, but I was thinking maybe piano lessons?’

Martyn placed the milk down on the counter with more force than he intended to. He stared at Phil, a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth and eyes. ‘Are you serious?’

‘Yeah, I mean, you’re kinda musical so I must have it in me somewhere,’ Phil responded, perplexed at Martyn’s reaction.

He was perplexed until Martyn burst out laughing. ‘You’re actually serious!’ He spluttered between laughs.

‘Yeah, what’s so funny?’ Phil whined, putting the spoon in the sink.

Martyn wiped his eye he’d laughed so hard, and then placed his arm on Phil’s shoulder in mock sympathy. ‘Phil, I think you should save yourself the embarrassment.’

Seeing his brother’s reaction only fuelled Phil’s determination. He shrugged Martyn’s hand off his arm. ‘You know what, I’m gonna prove you wrong. I’m gonna call someone this week and start having lessons.’

Martyn composed himself before picking up his mug and looking Phil straight in the eye. ‘I bet you won’t make it past two weeks.’

‘I bet I will. I bet I’ll make it through at least a month.’

‘I bet you won’t learn anything in that time.’

‘I will. I’ll learn that one that Arthur played on the TV show.’

Martyn took a sip of his coffee. ‘Okay fine, let’s make the bet. What do I win if you lose?’

‘Which I won’t,’ Phil began, before thinking for a second.

Martyn interrupted his thoughts with a particularly mischievous grin. ‘I win your signed Buffy comic.’

Phil gasped. That comic was his prized possession, and Martyn knew it. He couldn’t seriously think Phil would give up THAT just for a silly bet about piano lessons. ‘You must be joking.’

‘I am, but maybe I’m also not.’ Martyn raised his eyebrows suggestively.

‘Okay, well I’m being deadly serious when I say no way.’ Phil grasped his mug and began to leave the room.

‘…Scared you’ll lose?’

Phil froze. Those three words were enough to make him reconsider it all. If he really thought about it, how could he even lose? All he had to do was have a piano lesson once a week until he could play that stupid piece. How hard could it be?

He turned, looked Martyn directly in the eye and raised his free hand outwards. ‘It’s on.’

Martyn walked over to him grinning, returning the handshake and saying ‘I can’t wait until that comic is mine’.

‘Great. What do I win?’ Phil asked, dropping his hand.

Martyn downed the rest of his coffee and placed the mug on the table. ‘You get to keep your comic!’ he joked, walking swiftly out the room as Phil tried to chase him.

The next day Phil had gone online searching for local piano teachers, struggling to find someone who was happy to teach a 26 year old beginner. Eventually, he stumbled across an ad that said:

“london based piano teacher looking for new student any level/age call this number”

Phil was mildly put out that the ad seemed to be devoid of any punctuation but it was his best shot so far.

 

So that’s how he ended up here, phone in hand, number dialled. He took a deep breath, remembered just how precious that comic was to him, and pressed the call button.

The phone rang three times before a deep voice answered. ‘Hello?’

‘Um, hi, I’m calling about the piano teaching slot?’

‘Oh, hi,’ the voice sounded surprised. ‘Have you played before?’

‘No, I’m a complete beginner, some people would probably say I’m like, minus beginner if that’s even possible,’ Phil rambled. He was nervous about making phone calls at the best of times, but for some reason he was even more flustered than usual. He put it down to the severity of what was at stake.

‘Sounds promising,’ the voice said, the hint of amusement in its voice. ‘I currently have a free slot on Fridays at 3pm, does that work for you?’

‘Yeah, that’s totally fine!’ Phil babbled. ‘I work at weekends mostly so it’s all good.’ He didn’t know why he couldn’t stop talking.

The person on the other end of the phone didn’t seem to mind, as they also kept talking. ’The first session you come to is free as a taster, to see if you like the piano and stuff, but just to warn you it’s also kind of an assessment for me to see where you’re at.’

‘Sure, whatever you think is best,’ Phil was starting to realise this was actually happening.

‘Okay great. Is it cool if I text you the details to the number you’ve called me on?’

‘Yep, that’s fine!’ Phil could feel the excitement bubbling in his stomach already.

‘Cool, I’ll see you this Friday then, er-‘

‘Phil.’

‘Phil.’ He was almost certain he could hear a smile through the phone. ‘I’m Dan, by the way.’

‘Cool, I’ll see you on Friday then Dan.’ 

‘Looking forward to it,’ Dan replied.

Phil smiled as he hung up the phone. Instantly, it buzzed with a text showing an address, followed by another that said:

[friday 3pm see you then - dan]

Phil grimaced at the lack of punctuation similar to the ad; it clearly wasn’t a mistake and he may have to mention it to Dan in future.

He saved the contact to his phone, and sighed with relief. Now that the worst part was out of the way, Phil was starting to look forward to learning the piano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback so far! Hope you enjoy this one too :D

At 2:53 Phil arrived at the address Dan had sent him. He had no idea if he was meant to prepare anything, and was too nervous to ask.

Phil wasn’t sure what he was expecting; maybe a music centre or old town hall rented out for lessons, but the address Dan had sent seemed to be a residential block of flats. It was clearly his home address.

Phil pressed the buzzer for the outside door and waited. As soon as Phil was let into the block, he felt a kick of fear in his stomach. What if Dan was a creep? A criminal? Phil knew nothing about this guy and he had willingly turned up to a strange address in London without a second thought. What if this was all a big mistake?

Suddenly he was at Dan’s door. Before he could stop himself, he knocked and waited nervously.

Any fear or doubt he was feeling flew away as soon as the door opened. On the other side of it was a tall, beautiful man with a gleaming smile. ‘Hi, you must be Phil?’

Phil wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t someone this young, or attractive. He felt weird for thinking this about his new teacher, and tried to push it away. However, he suspected he was going to struggle to concentrate if Dan kept smiling at him like that.

Phil took slightly longer than was appropriate to respond, mesmerised by Dan. ‘Um, yeah hi, you must be Dan?’

Dan smiled again and his eyes had crinkles around them. He opened the door wider and gestured for Phil to come in. ‘That’s me. Glad you found the place okay.’ Phil was screwed.

Phil walked past Dan and into the apartment. It was a small flat with a combined kitchen/living space, the most notable feature of which was the plain white piano sitting in one corner. The whole space was very minimally decorated, with most furnishings and decorations in monochrome. It looked as if everything was in a specific place and was put there deliberately and with great care.

‘I like your apartment,’ Phil said, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

‘Thank you.’ Dan closed the door and walked over to the piano, picking up a notebook and pen. He turned to Phil and smiled another glorious smile. ‘Mind if I ask you a few questions to start?’ he said, sitting in a chair next to the piano.

Phil stood motionless for a moment before realising that he was probably meant to sit at the piano. ‘Sure thing,’ he said, wandering over and sitting on the stool.

‘This taster session is more about you than me, so just let me know if I give you too much information in one go, or if you’re getting bored,’ Dan said, a soft and calming tone to his voice. It was strange because they had only just met but Phil felt as if Dan knew that he’d needed the reassurance.

‘Okay, thanks,’ Phil smiled back at Dan for the first time since he’d arrived. He thought he saw Dan’s shoulders relax as he returned the smile.

‘So, you said you’ve never played before?’ Dan said, turning his attention to the notebook he was holding.

‘Well, I play a mean Mario theme, but not properly,’ Phil shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed.

‘Don’t discredit the Mario theme, that takes some serious skill,’ Dan said. ‘So what made you want to start learning the piano?’

‘My brother bet me I couldn’t.’ Phil blurted, his eyes widening. As soon as the words left his mouth he realised it was probably not the best thing to admit to his piano teacher.

Dan’s eyes looked at his, an amused look on his face. ‘You’re learning the piano, for a bet?’

‘You don’t understand how competitive our sibling rivalry is,’ Phil argued. Just like when they were on the phone, something about Dan made Phil flustered and honest.

‘I’m sure,’ Dan mused, writing something down in his notebook. ‘Any particular thing you need to achieve to win?’

Phil paused as he recalled his conversation with his brother. ‘I need to stick this out for a least a month. And learn that piece from Arthur? You know the kids show?’

Dan chuckled at this. ‘I know. The piece is called Fur Elise.’

‘Right…’

Dan paused as if he were contemplating something. ’I’m afraid, if you’re a complete beginner then that might take more than a month, so you may be stuck with me for a while longer.’

‘That’s fine,’ Phil said too quickly.

Dan grinned wide at this. ‘Okay, let’s start with the basics then. Do you know any of the notes on the piano?’

‘…No, sorry,’ Phil admitted.

‘Don’t apologise, that’s why I’m here.’ Dan moved his hands to rest over the keys, pressing them individually and naming the notes to Phil. Phil really tried not to stare too intensely, but his eyes were fixed on Dan’s slender fingers flying over the keys. 

Dan’s voice snapped him out of it. ’You wanna try?’

Phil suddenly felt extremely conscious of his arms and hands. ’Sure.’

He moved his hands over the piano. He tried to emulate the grace with which Dan had played the notes, but he ended up bashing the keys too loudly.

‘Relax, try not to press too hard,’ Dan reassured him. 

Phil tried again, and it sounded better this time. He smiled. ‘Hey, I’m not terrible!’

Dan laughed and it sounded like music. ‘Great, my job is done.’

The lesson continued with Phil getting used to playing and reading music. As time went on he felt more and more comfortable and confident that he could actually do this, and was beginning to enjoy himself. He got an immense sense of pride every time Dan told him he’d done something well, and made it his aim to impress him as much as possible.

It felt like 5 minutes had passed before Phil jumped at the sound of a buzzer ringing through the apartment.

‘That must be my next student,’ Dan said. Phil wondered whether he had imagined the hint of disappointment in his voice.

‘Thank you for toady,’ Phil said, standing up and taking the books Dan had given him.

‘No problem! Definitely the most original reason for having lessons I’ve ever heard,’ Dan smiled, standing and starting to lead Phil to the door. Phil noticed just then that Dan was slightly taller than himself, enjoying the unusual feeling of looking up slightly.

Dan opened the front door for Phil. ‘I’ll see you next week then, same time?’ Phil asked.

‘Same time, same place,’ Dan smiled again. ‘Sadly the next one isn’t free though.’

‘I think that’ll be fine,’ Phil smiled.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Phil broke the silence. ‘Bye,’ he said, turning around to leave.

As he left the apartment building he sighed deeply. It was just his luck that he had the most beautiful piano teacher in the world. He started walking home and promised himself that he would try to move on from this inappropriate crush.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Friday couldn’t come quickly enough for Phil. He found himself incredibly motivated to practise what Dan had told him to work on and although he tried to put it down to devotion for his Buffy comic, he couldn’t ignore that it had a little something to do with Dan.

Phil felt much less nervous when he arrived at Dan’s block of flats this time round, but there were still butterflies rising in his stomach. He’d tried not to think about Dan over the last week but his mind always went back to the way Dan’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his expression turned serious and his voice softened when he spoke passionately about the piano.

He told himself it was just infatuation. He barely knew the guy, had only met him once and he was just attractive to look at. That was all. Regardless of the fact that it was inappropriate for Phil to like him, he didn’t really like him, just how he looked.

He reminded himself of all of this when he pressed the buzzer to enter Dan’s flat. He ignored the shortening of his breath as he heard the door click to let him in. He wiped the sweat from his palms before he raised his hand to knock on Dan’s front door.

All of his efforts were wasted, of course, because as soon as Dan opened the door and smiled at Phil he melted. Dan was wearing a large black fluffy jumper which gave him sweater paws, and black ripped skinny jeans. Phil hadn’t noticed last time, but Dan’s ears were pierced and he was wearing simple slim gold hoops. Phil felt unfashionable a lot of the time, but right now his dinosaur t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans seemed out of place.

‘So glad you decided to come back,’ Dan beamed at him, standing aside to let Phil in.

‘Well, I have a signed Buffy comic to keep,’ Phil joked back, avoiding eye contact with Dan as he stepped past him and into the flat.

Dan laughed as he shut the door. ‘Wow, that’s what you’re betting on? The stakes truly are high.’

‘You like Buffy?’ Phil asked, surprised that Dan had remembered the bet.

Dan gestured to his TV and Phil noticed the boxset of Buffy sitting on a shelf at the bottom of the glass TV stand. ‘You could say that.’

‘Good to know I’m paying a man with taste to teach me the piano.’ Phil instantly blushed. He’d been here less than five minutes and already couldn’t help but act flirty.

The worst thing was, Dan didn’t seem to mind. He fixed his gaze on Phil’s, a devious smile on his lips. ‘Shall we get started then?’

‘Yes, let’s do that.’ Phil cursed himself for being so awkward and sat at the piano.

Just like the last one, the lesson passed in a blur. Phil had never felt half an hour trickle away so fast, and when Dan’s phone went off he felt as if he had been snapped out of a trance of focus. As Dan stood to answer the phone Phil checked the time to see that his lesson was over, a sinking feeling engulfing his stomach.

Phil could only catch ‘yeah,’ and ‘no worries, I totally understand,’ from this end of Dan’s conversation. When Dan hung up Phil deliberately looked in the other direction, pretending he hadn’t been listening.

‘Well, it looks like my next student has cancelled,’ Dan announced, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

‘Oh, that sucks,’ Phil said.

‘Look, this might be weird but do you want to stay for a coffee?’ Dan asked.

Phil felt his stomach flip. ‘Really?’

‘Yeah, I mean, I spend so much time teaching kids it’d be nice to actually speak to an adult for a change.’

Phil laughed. ‘I’m not sure I really class as an adult mentally, but sure, I’d love to stay.’ He internally rolled his eyes; why did he have to come across so keen? Even if he was that keen, he didn’t want to show it.

Dan smiled at him. ‘You’ll have to do.’ He turned and walked towards the kitchen area of his flat and started filling up the kettle. ‘I only have instant coffee at the moment, that cool?’

‘Perfect, I actually prefer that,’ Phil admitted, turning himself around on the piano stool so he was facing the room. 

‘Wow, that’s a bold statement,’ Dan feigned shock, putting the kettle back on its stand and flicking it on.

‘What can I say?’ Phil was going to continue his sentence but remembered his mission to not like this guy, and decided to try and avoid being flirty at all costs. ‘So, you teach a lot of kids?’

‘Yeah, which is why I seemed surprised when you told me your age’ Dan said, retrieving mugs from a cupboard. 

‘Aah I see. Why did you become a piano teacher?’

’You know how it is, you move to the big city to live your dreams. Only the big city is damn expensive and I have no clue what my dreams are. So I took up piano teaching.’

Phil thought he was meant to laugh at that, but somehow it wasn’t funny. ‘I’m sure you’ll figure it all out, it just takes some time. I’m not there yet either, and you seem younger than me?’

‘Yeah, I’m 22-‘

‘Practically a baby!’ Phil interrupted. He thought Dan was younger than him, but he hadn’t realised quite how much. ‘It doesn’t matter if you don’t have it figured out yet, or how long it takes you so do not worry.’

Dan turned to him, surprised by the serious tone of Phil’s response. ‘Thanks, stranger.’   
A moment of silence passed between the two of them. It wasn’t awkward, it felt natural, like Dan was contemplating what Phil had said as he spooned coffee mixture into the mugs. Eventually, he picked up the conversation again.

‘So what about you? Your accent doesn’t sound like you’re from London.’

‘Ah, you’d be correct,’ said Phil, putting on his best northern accent. ‘I’m from Lancashire, moved to the big city, you know the rest.’

‘So what do you do to fund the dream?’ Dan asked, resting his back against the kitchen counter and folding his arms across his chest.

‘I’m a radio DJ, which sounds much cooler than it really is,’ Phil replied.

‘No way, that does sound super cool,’ Dan grinned as the kettle clicked. He turned and poured the boiling water into the mugs before putting the kettle down.

‘Like I said, it’s really not that cool, but I enjoy it a lot which is lucky,’ Phil said.

Dan stirred the coffees, tapping the teaspoon rhythmically on the side of the mugs. ‘That is. So you must know a lot of music then, do you get to pick what comes on?’

‘I guess, sometimes but they also give suggestions for the kind of show it is.’

‘What kind of show is it?’ Dan asked, putting the teaspoon in the sink and picking up their coffees. He walked towards Phil and handed him one of the grey ceramic mugs; minimal and perfectly fitting to the rest of the flat.

‘It’s kind of silly, I like to see it as a place where people can listen and be entertained and forget about everything else they have going on,’ Phil sipped his coffee. ‘Thanks, this is great.’

‘Never heard anyone call instant coffee great before, but there’s a first time for everything.’ Dan sipped his and put it down on his coffee table. ‘Budge off the piano stool please.’

Phil moved onto the chair where Dan would sit during their lessons. ‘You’re not expecting me to teach you the piano now, are you?’ He joked.

Dan laughed, sitting at the piano. ‘No, I just thought of a fun little game.’

Phil was curious, and felt excitement bubbling in his stomach. Talking to Dan was incredibly easy, almost too easy. His plan to get over this crush was becoming more and more difficult by the second.

Dan’s hands moved to rest over the piano keys and it took all of Phil’s best efforts not to stare at his slender fingers. ‘Let’s start with something everyone knows,’ Dan mumbled as his fingers began to move fluently across the piano.

Phil laughed as he recognised the tune instantly. ‘Are you rick rolling me right now?’

Dan smirked as he continued to play, eyes focused on his hands. ‘You got me.’ He stopped and repositioned his hands on the piano. ‘How about this one?’

Again, Phil laughed at the tune that was resonating from the piano. ‘Can you only play internet meme songs?’

‘I don’t hear you naming this one.’

‘All Star by Smash Mouth, dear god please stop it.’ Phil was giggling a lot, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. ‘Play something serious!’

The energy around Dan seemed to change, as if to say “challenge accepted.” The tone of the next piece he played was a complete shift in the jokey atmosphere before it. Phil recognised the tune instantly, but didn’t dare to interrupt the beautiful music that was encompassing the room. It was so beautiful, he felt he was being wrapped in it, like a warm comforting blanket enveloping his whole body. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply in appreciation.

‘Do you know this one?’ Dan’s voice was soft next to him.

‘Interrupted by Fireworks. It’s one of my all time favourites.’

‘Me too,’ Dan replied, continuing to play.

Phil sat there in bliss, drinking his coffee and listening to a beautiful man play beautiful music. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this content. When the music stopped, he was brought to his senses. He opened his eyes to see Dan placing his hands back in his lap, a similarly peaceful look on his face.

‘That was incredible,’ Phil said quietly, though that didn’t begin to put into words just how incredible it was.

‘You’re too kind,’ Dan blushed, turning and reaching for his coffee.

‘No I’m being serious, you’re incredibly talented.’ Phil wasn’t sure why he was being so insistent, but he felt like he wanted, no needed Dan to understand just how wonderful that experience was. Like Dan needed to hear and understand it for himself.

‘I’m not great at taking compliments, but thank you.’ Dan said, staring into the mug that was resting on his lap.

The pair sat in silence drinking their coffee for a while, stealing glances at one another between sips. Their silence was interrupted, as it seemed to repeatedly be, by the sound of someone asking to be buzzed in.

‘Next student?’ Phil asked, placing his empty mug down on the coffee table.

‘I guess so,’ Dan replied. He seemed to still be in a somewhat trance-like state.

Phil stood up. ‘Thanks again for the coffee.’

Dan seemed to snap out of it suddenly. ‘Erm, no problem! I’ll see you next week?’

‘Definitely,’ Phil smiled.

Dan appeared to blush again as he lead Phil to his front door. Phil waved goodbye at Dan, leaving his flat, his mind filled with the image of dimples, his nostrils filled with the scent of coffee. When he got outside of the building his phone buzzed in his pocket, so he pulled it out and checked the message.

[when’s your radio show? would love to listen - dan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot longer than the other two, but it's probably my favourite so far - let me know your thoughts! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this has taken so long! I've had a lot going on, and this may be a slower update than I thought, but I will finish this fic, so I hope you can stick with me until the end <3

Phil didn’t know that texts could make him smile so much. He opened it up to reply, pausing to smile again.

[loved your radio show! see you next friday - dan]

He fumbled over the phone keyboard for a while, trying to come up with a witty response. His train of thought was interrupted however, by Martyn.

‘What’re you smiling about?’ He teased.

‘Nothing,’ Phil locked his phone, dropping it back onto Martyn’s kitchen table.

Martyn placed coffee between them, sitting opposite Phil. ‘Must’ve been from someone good.’ Martyn’s tone feigned innocence.

Phil picked up his mug, sipping too hot coffee to avoid replying.

‘You can’t ignore me forever, Philly.’

‘It’s just my piano teacher,’ Phil said. Martyn didn’t need to know any more than that.

‘Oh yeah, how is that going? Ready to hand the comic over already? Quitting next week?’ Martyn smirked.

‘It’s actually pretty good,’ Phil defended. ‘Plus, my teacher is pretty cool, I reckon you’d like him.’

‘Is that so?’ Martyn sounded like he wanted to say more, eyeing up Phil suspiciously. When Phil didn’t elaborate, Martyn coughed. ‘Maybe you should invite him to your birthday bash on Saturday?’

‘There’s gonna be a birthday bash?’ Phil asked. He never really liked organising things for his birthday, but he loved celebrating it. It wasn’t really a surprise that Martyn had planned something, but he never knew exactly what it was. Plus, he lived alone and his place was too small to host anything more than a board game night, which was what he’d had the previous year.

‘Yeah of course, I’ll have it here. You spend enough time here it’s like you live with me anyway’.

Phil smacked Martyn on the arm, knowing full well that his brother liked having him around the flat as much as he enjoyed being there. He got lonely in his own little place, and had even considered asking his brother whether he could move in sometime, but he didn’t want to get in the way of him and his girlfriend Cornelia, so he left it.

Martyn continued in spite of Phil’s violence. ’It was meant to be a surprise but I know you like a warning. I also know all your friends so I usually know who to invite but if he’s cool invite him along too.’

Phil ignored Martyn’s quip at his selective group of friends.

‘Maybe, not sure he’d want to come though,’ Phil said, trying his best to keep the jokey tone in his voice. He didn’t want to admit to himself quite how much the idea of having Dan at his party excited him, let alone Martyn.

‘Well, you’ll never know unless you ask.’ Martyn sipped his coffee with an expression that implied he felt he’d just dropped the wisest statement known to man.

‘Thanks,’ Phil said sarcastically, picking up his phone again and typing out a response to Dan.

[Thanks! See you on Friday :D]

He added a few more emojis and pressed send before he could stress about it further.

 

———————

 

Friday rolled around again and Phil found himself waiting to be let into Dan’s apartment for the third time. It somehow already felt more familiar than that, and Phil couldn’t believe this was only his third time actually meeting Dan. The smile that greeted him once Dan opened his front door was breathtaking, and Phil felt himself melt all over again.

‘Come in,’ said Dan, turning towards the room. ‘Coffee?’

This was a different start to his previous lessons. ‘Yeah, sure,’ Phil said, closing the door behind him and taking off his coat.

‘I have proper coffee now, but do you still want that awful instant stuff?’ Dan teased.

Phil blushed, feigning shock. ‘I would love some delicious instant coffee please.’

Dan giggled, all dimples and teeth. Phil took longer than he needed to hang his coat up, hoping some of the colour in his cheeks would have left before starting the lesson. Maybe he was more nervous than normal because of the party. Yeah, that must be it. He took a deep breath and walked into the flat.

Dan finished making the coffee and brought it over to the piano. ‘Let’s hear what you’ve been working on then?’

Phil sat at the piano stool and stretched his arms out over the keys. ‘I’ve been practising, are you ready for this?’

‘So ready,’ said Dan, sitting down next to him.

Phil sat up incredibly straight, coughed dramatically and played his rendition of ‘Au Clair de la Lune’ he had been asked to practise. He managed to play it note perfectly, even though it may not have been the most musical rendition of the song.

‘Smashed it,’ said Dan, applauding Phil vigorously.

Phil took a small bow. ‘I’ll be playing Beethoven in no time!’

‘Remember me when you’re famous.’

The rest of the lesson passed quickly as always, but Phil found himself enjoying it even more. Banter flowed between him and Dan, and the positive atmosphere (combined with the fact that he’d actually practised) meant he was doing really well.

The familiar feeling of disappointment set in when Phil heard the doorbell sound around the room. He noticed Dan deflate a little too as he stood up and said, ‘we’re out of time I guess.’

‘It always goes so fast,’ Phil whined, embarrassing himself in front of Dan yet again.

Dan stood up and buzzed his next student into the building and Phil took this as his cue to get ready leave.

‘So I’ll see you next Friday then?’ Dan smiled and Phil knew he was in trouble. 

Martyn’s words were ringing in his ears, and Phil felt a sudden surge of courage.

‘I know it’s sort of last minute, but I’m having a birthday party tomorrow and you’re more than welcome to come.’ The words tumbled out of Phil’s mouth quickly, jumbling them together a little.

Phil couldn’t read the expression on Dan’s face. It seemed like shock, but not in a bad way, but it also wasn’t a positive or excited expression either.

Dan smiled toothlessly and despite not knowing him for that long, it looked fake to Phil. 

‘Thanks, but I’m not sure if I can.’ Dan’s tone was flat.

‘Oh of course, no worries, just thought I’d ask,’ Phil scrambled towards the door, collecting his coat clumsily and rushing out into the corridor. ‘See you next Friday!’ He called back, not slowing his pace.

Dan may have said something more, but Phil wasn’t hanging around to hear it. He felt embarrassed, catching his breath in the lift back down from Dan’s apartment to the street. His feet pounding the pavement as he left the building calmed him, blinking back tears and taking deep breaths as he headed home.

He felt humiliated, sure, but there was still a voice in his head that said ‘he didn’t say no’.

Despite Dan’s words, Phil took out his phone and sent Dan a text with the details of his party.

[ Just in case your plans change! Phil :) ]


	5. Chapter 5

‘SURPRISE!’

Poppers and streamers went off as Phil entered Martyn’s flat on Saturday night. He did his best feigned shocked expression and couldn’t help but smile at the group of people before him.

‘I had no idea!’ He said, throwing his hands up in an over-the-top manner.

‘Liar! You’re such a bad actor, always have been!’ Shouted his friend PJ, getting a laugh from the crowd.

‘True. Well, thank you all for coming anyway, have a great time and try not to drink too much!’ Phil hated speaking in front of a group of people, even if they were people he knew well. He glanced at Martyn who cued up the music, and the general chatter and discourse of the party continued.

Phil was being congratulated and greeted by many of his friends, but his mind was in a different room. He couldn’t help but wonder whether Dan had decided to come, even though he knew the chances were slim.

He craned his neck and searched around the room but couldn’t see Dan anywhere. Right on cue, Martin appeared next to him and placed his arm on his shoulder.

‘I haven’t seen him yet, sorry bro.’ Martyn smiled apologetically.

‘Ah, that’s fine, I was actually looking for you,’ Phil lied. He didn’t know why he felt the need to, Martyn would see right through him anyway. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to admit to the small piece of hope he’d been holding on to for someone who should be so insignificant to him. 

But had Dan ever seemed insignificant? Phil couldn’t ignore that he’d found him attractive, but the more time they’d spent together only made Phil want to spend more time with him. He’d be an idiot to pretend that he had this connection with others often, especially after such a short time. He knew he often came across as nervous as he felt around new people which made him use his defence mechanism of his quirky humour, something many people didn’t quite understand. 

Not Dan, though.

At this moment Phil realised that even if Dan didn’t come tonight, which was completely understandable, he would endeavour to keep Dan in his life. Even after his lessons finished. Even if just as friend. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts again. ‘Take me to the drinks!’ He proclaimed, to the cheers of Martyn and others around him.

The party continued in full swing and Phil was genuinely having a great time chatting to old friends and being made a fuss of. Although he hated being at the front of big groups, he loved this more low-key form of being spoiled. He was also glad for this party, as it was something he probably wouldn’t have been bothered to organise himself.

The doorbell rang, surprising Phil. He checked the time on his phone and saw that the party had started a couple of hours ago, it was way past being fashionably late at this point. He strolled to the door to open it, assuming it was someone who had popped out to get some more alcohol and was coming back.

He swung the door open, eyes widening and breath catching at the sight of Dan whose slim fame was draped in a flamboyant black and gold shirt over black ripped skinny jeans. He had a small gold hoop in one ear, and not a curl of his hair was out of place. Phil was mesmerised. It happened every time he saw Dan, but he was never prepared for it, always thinking it would be easier the next time.

Dan looked sheepish, looking down at his feet as he said ‘Hey, am I still invited?’

Phil gaped for a moment before hastily standing aside to let Dan in. ‘Of course! Please, come in.’

Dan stepped inside, and Phil closed the door behind them, his heart beating in his throat.

‘Nice place,’ Dan said, glancing around the room. 

‘Thanks, it’s actually Phil’s older and much cooler brother’s place,’ PJ interrupted. Always the party animal, he had two beers in his hands, handing one to Dan before raising his own and clinking the bottles together.

‘If you have to clarify that, it’s obviously not true,’ Phil said. ’Besides, why are you taking his side? How much is he paying you?’ Phil eyed him up suspiciously as PJ chuckled in response.

‘I’m PJ by the way,’

‘Dan. How do you know Phil?’

‘Ah, we went to University together! Many a story there,’ PJ winked.

‘For another time,’ Phil interjected, hoping the floor would open up and remove PJ from the room immediately. 

‘I can’t wait.’ Dan’s smile was glowing. Phil felt so giddy just looking at him, certain it wasn’t anything to do with the small amount of alcohol he’d consumed.

‘How about you Dan?’

‘Um, funny story, he’s actually helping me with my crazy resolution this year,’ Phil explained, trying desperately and failing miserably to hide the fondness in his voice. ‘He’s my piano teacher!’ Phil didn’t notice Dan shift uncomfortably.

‘No way, that’s hilarious!’ PJ beamed.

‘Nope, totally real, and all for the sake of a Buffy comic,’ Dan smiled.

Across the room someone called for PJ, challenging him to a drinking game.

‘I’ll be back to find out how terrible Phil is later,’ he called, strolling towards the group at the other side of the room to the sound of cheers.

‘PJ’s never one to resist a challenge,’ Phil explained awkwardly, suddenly very aware of Dan’s presence next to him.

Dan turned his body towards Phil, still not looking at him directly. ‘Hey, can we chat somewhere?’

Phil felt his stomach drop. The excitement of seeing Dan had made him so giddy momentarily but Dan’s words and the change in atmosphere made the colourful joy he’d felt drain from him.

‘Of course.’

They escaped to the kitchen which was miraculously empty. Phil closed the door to drown out some of the noise from the music blaring from the front room. He turned around to face Dan who was leaning on the kitchen table admiring the room.

Phil wasn’t sure who was going to talk first. Even though Dan had initiated this, he felt the familiar babble of words forming on his lips whenever he was around Dan.

‘I thought you couldn’t come?’ Phil asked, his heart beating so fast and hard that it must have been visibly pumping out of his chest like a cartoon character.

Dan looked at the floor, one hand holding his beer, the other rubbing the back of his neck. ‘It’s not that I couldn’t, I just wasn’t sure if it was appropriate for me to, being your teacher and all.’ Dan blushed a little, avoiding eye contact with Phil.

‘Can teachers and students not be friends? I mean, I’m the one who invited you, plus I’m older than you so surely that means it’s not weird?’ Phil was confused, until he realised this was all based on his own feelings. 

His eyes widened. ‘Unless it is weird for you in which case I’m sorry if I pressured yo-‘

‘No, you didn’t, it was my decision to come.’ Dan interrupted. For the first time since he arrived, he fixed his eyes on Phil’s. Phil could see determination and fear behind his eyes. ‘And it’s more that I knew I’d end up telling you that I like you as more than a friend, that’s all.’

‘…you what?’ Phil felt his jaw drop, mouth gaping open as he just stared back at Dan. This was something he’d definitely not been expecting.

‘Can’t you pull a nicer expression than that? Just confessed something pretty embarrassing here!’ Dan laughed awkwardly, looking away again.

‘I just, you’re so good looking and cool and good at the piano, this must be a joke,’ Phil’s ability to speak in front of Dan had clearly not improved since they met, heightened by a cocktail of adrenaline and alcohol.

Dan was blushing now, placing his beer on the table and taking a step closer to Phil. He looked him in the eyes again and Phil was lost in a sea of caramel and coffee. Dan’s face was flushed, his expression serious with no fear this time, eyes flicking down to Phil’s lips. ’Not a joke.’

Phil felt magnetised, unable to control the force pulling him towards Dan. He had no time to think or worry, just to move and feel. Their lips connected, Phil placing his arms around Dan’s shoulders, running one hand through his messy brown curls. Dan’s arms were around Phil’s waist, and Phil thought that if they weren’t there to hold him up then his knees would give in.

The kiss wasn’t rough or desperate. It was filled with a tender heat, an acknowledgement that both wanted more but that this wasn’t the time or place. They took their time, savouring the moment and each other. Time truly stopped and Phil had no idea if seconds, minutes or hours had passed.

Suddenly, the heavy bass from the music became louder, and Phil realised that someone had opened the kitchen door. He pulled back and turned to see Martyn failing to hide a grin from his face. ‘Sorry, I’ll come back in a few minutes,’ he winked, closing the door behind him.

Phil sighed and placed his hands to his face, trying to save some embarrassment.

He heard Dan giggle, and peered through his fingers to see his smiling face beaming back at him.

‘Happy Birthday, by the way,’ Dan smirked.

‘I think I might implode from shame, that was my brother,’ Phil explained, voice muffled by his hands.

‘Oh, okay now I’m embarrassed,’ Dan said, though his expression didn’t match it.

Dan reached out and moved Phil’s hands away from his face, holding them by his side.

‘So, erm, should we go back out there?’ Phil wasn’t sure how to ask Dan what this meant, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be that guy. He had a habit of coming on too strong, but he liked to know where he stood with people.

‘Sure, do you wanna talk first?’ Dan asked, voice and face so full of concern that Phil felt his stomach flip. That was all he needed to hear, to know that he had the option to talk when he felt like it, to feel the reassurance in the way Dan’s thumbs rubbed again’s Phil’s hands softly.

‘Not right now, let’s go and have some fun,’ Phil smiled wider than he had all night and started guiding Dan out of the kitchen, still holding both of his hands. ‘It is my birthday, after all!’

‘Are you trying to tell me that that kiss wasn’t fun?’ Dan teased.

‘Shut up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL chapter should be out by the end of the week! Hope you enjoyed :]


	6. Chapter 6

Phil took a deep breath, rested his hands over the keys on Dan’s white piano and began to play.

This was the moment his months of lessons had been building up to. This was the moment he had put his most prized possession on the line for. He didn’t know if he could do this.

But he was, he was totally playing Fur Elise. It may be only the first page, and much much slower than it should be, but he was still playing it.

His fingers stumbled clumsily over the piano, occasionally missing a note when his hands had to jump from one place to another, but he didn’t care. He had completed his resolution and learned a new skill.

And, he’d gained a new friend. More than a friend.

He played the final chord extremely dramatically and raised his hands in the air with a flourish.

Martyn’s slow claps created cross rhythms with Dan’s enthusiastic ones. 

Phil smiled and took a bow. ’No Buffy comic for you, sir.’

‘Hang on, that was barely a rendition of Fur Elise!’ Martyn protested.

‘We didn’t say how well I had to play it!’ Phil argued.

‘Now now, surely I get the final say as the expert in the room?’ Dan interjected, raising his hands with authority.

‘Sure, but I just can’t believe it took him 4 months to learn that,’ Martyn folded his arms across his chest. Phil instantly began arguing back, voice raised and arms waving.

Dan stood up, coughing to silence the bickering brothers.

‘I may be slightly biased, but I think Phil completed the bet, no? From what I’ve heard, you suggested he’d quit after a few weeks but here he is.’ Dan stated.

‘I mean, he had other reasons for sticking with it…’ Martyn mocked.

Both Dan and Phil turned a shade of red.

‘That’s beside the point, I still did it,’ Phil argued, much less convincing than he’d hoped.

Martyn sighed. ‘I’m clearly fighting a losing battle here. Congrats Philly, you won the bet.’

‘YES!’ Phil leapt up from the piano stool and danced in celebration, limbs flailing clumsily.

Martyn turned to Dan. ‘How on earth do you find this attractive?’

‘It’s as much of a mystery to me as it is to you, honestly.’ Dan smiled fondly.

Since the night of Phil’s party he and Dan had started dating. For their first date Dan took him to Starbucks for coffee, and they’d ended up talking for so long and consumed so much coffee that the staff had ended up just refilling their mugs whenever they’d emptied them.

They’d talked everything through, just like Phil had wanted, and it was perfect.

‘Is this totally inappropriate because I met you as a student?’ Dan asked, taking a sip of his sweet caramel macchiato.

‘I’m honestly not sure, I think it’s different if I’m also your elder,’ Phil replied.

Dan spat his drink back into the mug. ‘Oh my god Phil, it’s not like you’re a decade older than me or anything, don’t say you’re my elder,’ he snorted.

‘Don’t say decade, that makes me feel old.’ Phil whined, sipping his latte and leaving a print of foam over his upper lip.

Dan giggled. ‘You’re right, you’re a man child.’ He leaned forward and wiped the foam off Phil’s lip with the swipe of his thumb, then licked it, his eyes not leaving Phil’s. ‘Can we go back to being serious for a second?’

‘I’m not sure how much I can concentrate after that,’ Phil’s voice came out lower than he’d hoped. He coughed and tried to focus his eyes anywhere except Dan’s lips. ‘I’m basically comfortable with it as long as you are.’

‘I think it’s pretty obvious that I am,’ Dan smiled with a hint of mischief. ‘Of course, I won’t be charging you for piano lessons anymore.’

‘Why not?’ Phil asked.

‘Is that not even weirder? I’d feel like I’m charging you for a date almost, and then it’s almost like-‘

‘Yep, I’m with you now, no more paying for piano lessons,’ Phil blushed.

When the sky was turning dark and the Starbuck’s employees were wiping the empty tables next to theirs for the third time, Dan and Phil took the hint and left. Phil was expecting to feel a chill when he stepped out onto the street but he felt warm all over.

He turned to Dan, admiring the way his oversized coat and scarf, both black, made such a tall grown man look so small and soft. He also noticed the flush in Dan's cheeks from the cold and felt an urge to reach out and hold his face in his hands, but the nerves of a new relationship and fear of ruining the perfect date held him back.

‘So, do you want to do this again sometime?’ Dan asked, blushing even more.

Phil couldn’t help himself any more, cupping Dan’s face in his hands and kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled back and rested his hands on Dan’s shoulders, looking into his eyes so he knew Dan would see that he hadn’t been so sure or excited about anything in years. ‘Definitely’.

Dinners out and trips to the cinema quickly became evenings in as the two became more and more comfortable around each other. Phil felt at home at Dan’s place, pretty much replacing what little time he’d spent at his own instead of at his brother’s.

Eventually, the day had come to finish the bet, and Dan had invited Martyn over for the first time to witness Phil’s ‘recital’ (he insisted on calling it that).

Seeing Martyn in Dan’s place was surreal to Phil, the kind of surreal he wanted to get used to.

Now, after Phil's performance, the three had chatted over coffee. Phil never felt the smile leave his face watching his brother and best friend get along so well. Eventually, when mugs were emptied and hours had passed, Martyn left Dan’s flat finally leaving the two alone.

‘Wanna stay for dinner?’ Dan asked, putting coffee cups away into the dishwasher with a bright clinking sound.

‘Sure.’ Phil looked up from the sofa and couldn’t help but smile. It seemed to him like everywhere Dan went he created music, from the rising and falling tones of his voice when he got excited or nervous to the rhythms his fingers drummed on the table absent-mindedly when they had dinner. Having Dan in his life felt like a film that finally had its soundtrack; everything had been accented and coloured in with perfect harmony.

Dan turned to him, a smile tugging the corners of his lips into the dimples of his cheeks. ‘You look happy, what’re you thinking about?’

Phil sighed. ‘Just really happy that I got piano lessons’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Thanks so much for reading this, I hope you all enjoyed it and felt satisfied by the ending :]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic so I'd love to hear what you think ^_^


End file.
